In another's shoe
by RadonMax
Summary: A strange person ambushes team seven in the Forest of Death. He erases Sasuke's mind while he switched Naruto's soul with Sakura's. How will Sakura deal with the Kyuubi, and how will Naruto handle Sakura's second personality?
1. Chapter 1

Max: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Ambushed

* * *

><p>"Move it Dobe." Sasuke shouted to Naruto. Naruto had just frozen in place, while they were on the move in the middle of the Forest of Death searching for other teams. The second part of the chuunin exam was taxing on their body. Sakura glanced around with the feeling of dread filling her stomach. Sasuke seems to ignore the feeling but stays on guard for attack.<p>

"I have a bad feeling." Naruto said as he unconsciously covered the seal on his stomach. They quickly went back to looking for another group so they could acquire another scroll. From within the seal the Kyuubi looked around in panic. It recognized the atmosphere around his host and had conflicting emotions of elation and fear. It would soon have an opportunity to escape its seal, but if it made a mistake it could be trapped in the dark abyss.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a shadowed figure watched his prey as they raced through the forest. If he had been paying attention he would have noticed the warping of space-time occurring behind him. Soon someone stepped out of the distortion gaining the other's attention. Drawn by that man's sudden appearance Orochimaru was caught in the middle of unleashing a powerful wind based jutsu, and the gathered energy dissipated. He looked at the stranger's eyes and saw nothing. No emotion. No feeling of life. Just a pitch black color. As he peered into his eyes a saying creped into his mind that he had heard a long time a go from Sarutobi. <em>Stare into the Abyss and the Abyss stares back. <em>

"What are you?" Orochimaru asked as he tried to prepare for anything unexpected.

"Just a fading dream." The stranger said. Before Orochimaru could react to the threat, the stranger appeared an arms length away and had grabbed him. He had tried to use his snakes to free himself from this person but darkness enveloped him and he vanished.

* * *

><p>"Hey did you hear that?" Naruto said stopping again.<p>

"No, your probably just hearing things." Sasuke said as he turned and faced Naruto and Sakura. At that moment they suddenly jumped and got into a fighting stance. Sasuke saw this and quickly turn around to face who ever appeared. He was surprised when he saw the stranger dressed in what would not be considered ninja attire. The stranger seemed to have an air of royalty as he approached. His white and indigo garments seemed to float above the dirt of the forest floor. His dark blue hair contrasted with his pale skin. And his eyes looked like Sasuke's but much darker. It surprised them as a twisted smile suddenly appeared on his face.

"I found you!" The stranger said as he released a killing intent into the air. Reacting out of reflex Sasuke started throwing kunai. Just before they hit they all disappeared. The stranger held out his hand and each finger had one of Sasuke's kunai balancing on its point.

"Fast." Sakura said as Naruto charged followed by Sasuke. He easily dodged Naruto's brutish attacks and Sasuke's clan taijutsu. Both Naruto and Sasuke were getting frustrated as they couldn't land a hit on him. They jumped back and started going through hand seals for their attacks. A gigantic fireball raced at him from Sasuke. The stranger seemed to pause for a moment before the fireball consumed him. Sasuke smirked as his attack hit its target. It didn't last long as his own kunai flew from the burning mass and struck his chest. His eyes widened as the kunai embedded into his chest. there was a puff of smoke as he had replaced himself with a log.

The stranger soon found himself surrounded by an army of blond, orange clad shinobi. At a silent command they all started to swarm him. With a fluid like grace he would dodge an attack, grab a clone toss it into another causing them to dispel. He would attack with a single kunai, that he had stolen from Sasuke, still had on hand destroying clones by the droves. He looked around quickly and spotted his target within the mob. He maneuvered himself through the mob and grabbed the real Naruto. With a twisted smirk he threw him right into Sakura, stunning them both.

As the stranger was approaching the stunned nin he was forced back by a barrage of kunai. He raised an eyebrow as a few of the kunai had completely missed him. A kunai embeded in the ground right in front of him with a slip of hissing paper on it. Before he could analyze what it was the tag exploded. The force of the explosion threw him backwards into a web of steel wire. When ever he moved he would tangle himself in more of the wiring. The more he struggled the trap tightened. He noticed too late that there was one wire around his neck. It had tightened cutting off his air and he passed out.

When the stranger was motionless in his steel wire trap, Sasuke dropped from the canopy, where he had hidden. He watched as the body dangled from the trap. Naruto and Sakura soon regained their bearings and started to approach.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked her crush. Sasuke ignored her question and started to search the body.

"Hey, bastard, what are you doing?" Naruto shouted from his prone position next to Sakura.

"I'm checking to see if he has a scroll on him." he ruffled through his clothing finding nothing. Naruto and Sakura were approaching to see if they could help, but as they were approaching the sound of snapping wires caught their attention. Before Sasuke could jump to safety, the stranger's hand shot out and grabbed his head. Every time he moved he broke more of the wires that bound him until he was free. Sasuke was struggling under the man's grip trying free himself. Naruto and Sakura charged hoping to aid their team member. Just as they were in range to attack him, a spark of electricity was seen in the stranger's free hand. He clutched his hand it caused Sasuke to start screaming in agony. Electricity arched from Sasuke's body into the surrounding area. After a moment his attack stopped and he spoke.

"Lets force fate's hand." He said as he threw Sasuke's smoldering body to the side, like garbage. The sight caused Sakura to stop. She watched as her crush landed on the ground, lifeless as far as she could tell. When Naruto saw this an uncontrollable fury grasped him as his body started to leak red chakara, his eyes turned red and slitted and his whisker marks darkened and grew more defined. Sakura and Naruto soon found a fist in their stomachs. It stunned them and knocked the wind out of them.

"Now lets not have any of that." He said as he ran electricity though his fists and into them. They both screamed as they fell to the ground, darkness starting to cover their vision. The stranger then unballed his fists and placed his hand on Naruto's chest. With a twisted smile he pushed into his chest with a sickening crunch. Sakura would have gasped at what she was seeing, if she had the strength, but the attack had left her lethargic. She saw him withdraw his bloody hand, bringing with it a blue human shaped energy. She only saw the start of it before darkness consumed her vision. She felt a pain in her chest as her vision returned. What she saw left her wishing that she was still knocked out. Since she was face to face with a dark horned creature. It's black hair seemed to be clutching several glowing objects. If she looked closely, those things had faces. The pain in her chest made her look down at the arm that was holding her. The other arm she saw was Holding a blue transparent Naruto. And behind the creature she saw something that drained the color from her ethereal face. She felt like her blood had chilled at the site of her body, burnt and tattered laying in a heap next to a tree. Naruto was in the same position of shock as he was facing the dark creature. A disembodied voice caught their attention.

_Yes. You two will make fine entertainment for our guests._ Was all they heard before darkness consumed them again.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke to the sterile scent and blinding white of a hospital room. He noticed the iv in his arm and the wires monitoring his condition he tried to move but found it very painful to do so.<p>

"Oh your awake. I'll go get your sensei." Naruto was able to sit up after quite bit of effort. His limbs felt weird, he tried to stretch his arms but found it difficult to move.

"Good your awake." Kakashi said lazily as he entered the room "You shouldn't be moving so much your still recovering from all your injuries."

Naruto tried to ask how long he was out, but when he tried to speak his voice wasn't working properly and came out very rough. He didn't sound like him self. From what he could tell his voice was off. He soon saw Kakashi handing him a glass of water. He grabbed it and drank greedily, not realizing on how thirsty he really was. He finished and threw the glass to Kakashi who set it down on the table next to him. He was about to try to speak again when a lock of pink hair covered his face. He froze. He slowly reached up and tugged on it. It hurt when he pulled too hard and let out a pained noise. He froze again when he heard his voice.

With a start he ran to the bathroom and faced a mirror and was facing the reflection of Sakura staring back. He held up his hand and touched his face, or should I say her face. Everything was starting to blur! This was too much for him!

'It had to be an illusion! A Dream! It had to be something! He shouldn't be seeing Sakura in the mirror!' He thought loudly to himself.

_'Will you be quiet! I'm trying to sleep!'_ another voice spoke in his head. He had calmed down at the voice for a moment and thought for a moment and swore that it sounded like Sakura. He looked back into the mirror at the jade green eyes that were staring back and the pink hair that was on her head. He took a breath and passed out. Kakashi quickly had caught his student and placed her back in the bed shaking his head.

* * *

><p>A piercing scream was heard from the adjacent room, as Sakura Haruno ran from the bathroom and jumped into the bed. She woke up feeling better than she had ever felt before, so full of energy she could barely hold still. When nature called she rushed to the bathroom and did the usual thing. When things didn't go the way it usually went she looked down noticed the difference.<p>

"What's going on!" she shouted to herself. She then recognized the voice that came out of her mouth. She dared to peak into the mirror only to find Naruto staring back. Her eyes widened. Thinking rationally with a slight panic she tried to dispel the illusion with no success. Several emotions ran through her mind as she tried to get a grip on her current situation. She started to hyperventilate and soon passed out on the bathroom floor. Kakashi had arrived in time to catch Sakura in Naruto's body before she hit the floor and place her on the bed.

"Something is really wrong here." Kakashi muttered to himself after he checked on two of his students. He had one more to check on and wondered if he would find him passed out on the bathroom floor as well.

* * *

><p>Kakashi walked into his third student's room. What he saw relieved him. He saw Sasuke sitting up in his bed staring out the window. But when he walked into the room he noticed something wasn't right. Sasuke had not reacted when he entered. He just continued staring out the window not noticing his presence. Kakashi had to cough to get his attention. When Sasuke had turned to face him he had the look of curiosity and confusion on his face. What he said shocked and worried Kakashi even more.<p>

"Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Max: The hardest thing to write in this story is when they discovered that they had switched bodies. And one more thing switching between genders is hard... and confusing... ow... my mind. After thinking about this a little longer, I had realized how twisted my thoughts could become. (looks around) Yay I escaped my other personalities.<p>

?: _For now... heh heh heh..._


	2. Chapter 2

Max: I had a difficult time squeezing out this chapter. Inspiration why do you evade me so! That plus while writing this chapter I thought of several routes and things that this story could take and I had an aneurysm thinking about it. But that's too far ahead. (5months later) ARRRGH! Drama why you so hard to write! After several months of trying to type this story I had forgotten one rule. K.I.S.S. Or Keep it Simple Stupid. You wont believe how many times I was dissatisfied with this chapter. I kept working on it until I burned out. After resting for a bit I started up again. I need to find work has priority 72 hr weeks... sigh... dead on my feet...

Ch.2 DABDA part 1

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" Sasuke asked the look of confusion and curiosity on his face. Kakashi just stands there, shocked that one of his pupils had forgotten him. Maybe it was a joke, but the look on Sasuke's face dismissed that option.<p>

"You don't recognize me?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke just shook his head.

"So... you know who I am?" Kakashi nodded. "Could you tell me?" the innocent look on his face was something out-of-place on Sasuke's body. It was not anything Kakashi was accustomed to. He was use to the brooding and over egotistical look that he usually had. So when he saw it he knew instantly something was wrong. The question Sasuke asked hit him like a ton of bricks.

"You don't remember who you are?" Kakashi was staring at him in disbelief. Sasuke just shook his head. "This isn't good." Kakashi muttered to himself. "I'll be back." before Sasuke could say anything Kakashi had disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and continued looking out of the window. He was fascinated with what could be seen from his window. He could see the town and all the people going about their lives. He wondered what his life was like before he lost his memories. He didn't notice the gray-haired teen watching him from the hospital door.

* * *

><p>Sarutobi Hiruzen stood in his office staring out of the window overlooking the village. "Report." Was all he said as Kakashi appeared.<p>

"Not good. Naruto and Sakura seem to still be unstable. Sasuke has lost his memories. I don't believe we will find out who attacked them until either they recover." Kakashi said while on one knee. Sarutobi was uneasy about the attack on team seven. It wasnt the fact that they were attacked that unnerved him, but where and who the anbu found with them. They were hunting for Orochimaru in the forest of death and were following a trail of energy.

They came across the scene where the trees had somehow twisted and formed a barrier. In the middle was an unnatural clearing where they found team seven's bodies, covered in blood and scorch marks. The trees were clearly manipulated, as it took the anbu a half hour to reach them. When they did, they found the source of energy that lead them there.

The remains of a large snake were scattered on the forest around team seven. There were obvious signs of a one-sided battle. What surprised them was the summon Enma was standing at the side of the warped wood. The summon saw the anbu, shrugged and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. The anbu quickly gathered team seven and reported to him. He later summoned Enma and asked what he was doing there.

"It was a request that I watch over the children. I believe they were saved by someone I once knew." When he was asked to elaborate the monkey king just said he owed some one a favor. He then vanished in a plume of smoke.

"Keep an eye on them. Who ever attacked them had this planed and might return to finish the job." Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

><p>When Naruto woke up in his hospital bed the first thing he did was grab some of his hair and pull it in front of his face. All he did for a half hour was sit in the bed and stare at the pink hair in his hand. He pinched himself several times trying to wake up from this dream. He soon moved onto something more as he slapped himself or should I say herself.<p>

"This isnt a dream." he muttered still surprised that the voice belonged to Sakura. His mind was a mass of confusion as his thoughts started to jumble together.

"_Will you stop that!" _The sudden voice in the back of his mind caused him to jump and causing his thoughts to halt.

"Whose there?" Naruto asked the air. It took him a moment to recognize the voice. "Sakura?"

"_Well your mostly right with that." _Inner Sakura spoke to him.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was when we got attacked. And I think I saw death." Naruto was still trying to accept the fact that Sakura's voice coming from him. The entire time he was staring down at his hands that should be hers. In a blink of an eye the surroundings changed. The bed he was sitting in had changed to a blanket underneath a large sakura tree. Sitting next to him was Sakura with some characters written on her forehead.

"_Don't know. All I know is that your soul is now in my body." _she continued where they left off when Naruto entered their mind.

"So there are two souls in this body?" he asked as he looked around the mindscape.

"_Kinda. I'm surprised that you're not panicked about having two souls in the same body."_ Naruto grew nervous at that statement.

"Well..I'm kinda use to it." he was scratching his head nervously.

"_Oh! You have a separate personality too?"_ Inner Sakura was interested that there was someone like her with a split personality. _  
><em>

"Yeah...You could say that." Naurto couldn't look her in the eye as the cold looks of the villagers crept into his mind.

"_You have got to tell me about him."_ he flinched.

"I'd rather not talk about him."

"_Oh? Why?" _

"..." Naruto stayed silent and started picking the grass around the blanket. Inner Sakura could easily tell that he didn't like to. They ended up sitting there for awhile one not wanting to tell his secrets and the other loosing her patience.

"Are you sure you don't know what happened?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"_All I know is that you are not the original soul of this body." _Inner Sakura said as she shrugged. _  
><em>

"Or this could all be a weird dream! For all I know I could still be in bed!" Naruto said pointing at nothing.

"_I can prove to you that this isn't a dream." _Sakura argued annoyance clearly taking hold.

"How?" Naruto demanded. With an smile inner Sakura hit him. "OW! WHY DID YOU HIT ME!"

"_To prove a point." _She said with a smirk

"You didn't have to hit me." Naruto grumbled.

"_It was fun for me." _Sakura said with an odd smile. Naruto stared at her for a moment until something clicked in the back of his mind.

"So that's why Sakura so violent! She gets it from you!" Naruto said as he rubbed his head and pointing at her.

"_What did you say?" _Naruto could see the veins form on inner Sakura's head. He recognized the signs of danger and bolted as fast as he could away from the inner manifestation. Unfortunately it was useless. As he ran through the depths of Sakura's mind.

* * *

><p>Earlier Sakura was laying in bed trying to dispel the genjitsu she thought she was stuck in. Soon she had exhausted her self mentally and closed her eyes to rest. The sound of dripping water had awoken her as she looked around and saw that she wasn't in a hospital bed. With a start she sat up and looked around. A dark and dank tunnel was what greeted her. Curiosity overruling her fear, her training kicked in as she started walking through the dimly lit sewer system. After awhile she wound up following a strange red glow. She soon came across a large cage with a seal slip holding the door shut.<p>

"_**Hello little one**_." a deep baritone voice echoed through the system startling Sakura.

"W-Whose there?" Sakura shouted into the darkness of the cage. Soon a gigantic figure could be seen through the bars. "Wh-What are you?" she had never seen a creature like this before.

"_**I have been called by many names but you would probably be most familiar with the name Kyuubi no Kitsune." **_it said as it looked at her with kind eyes. Sakura's eyes widened as she took a step back as her fears started overwhelming her. She then noticed the large cage it was in and the seal that was placed on it but it did nothing to curb the fear growing within her.

"_**May I inquire what you are doing in Naruto's body?" **_ The fox's question surprised and confused her. _**"I wonder where he put him if he put your soul into Naruto's body?" **_

"Wait! What do you mean, he put my soul into Naruto's body?" Sakura yelled at the nine tailed fox. The fox just laughed lightly.

"_**Simple. Your team, unfortunately, had encountered and were attacked by what you mortals call a god." **_the Kyuubi ignored the shocked look of Sakura and started cleaning itself.

"What... but... that was... I don't... Why am I not dead?" with the confusion running through Sakura's head she had fallen over.

"_**For all I know he sees you and Naruto as entertainment." **_

"This is a dream! There's no way that this is real! I'm not even here! Your not the Kyuubi that attacked all those years ago! And some god isn't using me and Naruto as playthings!" Sakura started to laugh as the small amount of her sanity left. Kyuubi just looked at her, amused.

"_**Calm your self human." **_although he found Sakura's panic entertaining he had to calm her down. He had to convince her to trust him so he would have his freedom. She seemed to have ignored him, so he released a small amount of his power and shocked her. She flinched and curled into a ball and started rocking back and forth mumbling.

"Your not real. Your not real. Your not real." Sakura kept mumbling to her self not believing for one second that she was standing face to face with a demon of legend. He released more power to shock her again.

"EEP!" Sakura shouted as the wave of energy hit her.

"_**Calm your self, before you give me a migraine. Now I'm going to tell you some stuff that was kept secret from your generation." **_The Kyuubi went into an explanation on who he was why he was there. Even the part on where he was captured and forced into attacking her village. He realized that half way through his explanation he had lost her. **_"You help me I'll help you." _**his manipulation had to be done carefully or he would be stuck permanently or killed. He didn't know what was worse.

"B-but.." Sakura was sputtering not able to comprehend half of what he was saying. This caused the Kyuubi to grumble in annoyance.

"_**No buts. Think of this as a new experience. You may not believe that this is happening but it is. Feel privileged that I will help you get back to your original body." **_

"You'll help me?"

"_**I shall but for now it is time for you to awaken. You have some visitors who want to see you." **_Sakura was confused at what the fox was saying but nodded and left the area. As Sakura left the chamber she missed the savage grin that appeared on the Kyuubi's face. _**'This is all too easy! Soon I shall be free. I will savor my vengeance as I hunt them all down.'**_ it thought as it went back to sleep.

When Sakura awoke in the hospital bed she noticed her teacher standing in the corner reading his book. Truthfully Kakashi didn't even finish reading a single paragraph every since he found out his students were attacked. It worried him that they were targeted by someone else besides one of the examinees. Someone who shouldn't have been there. The guilt that he did not properly prepare his students was eating away at him. He swore to himself that he would train his students better.

* * *

><p>"Hello Sasuke-kun" a silver haired teen spoke from the door. Sasuke quickly turned and faced him.<p>

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"In a way. We met in the chunin exams. I'm Kabuto Yakushi. Remember me?"

"Oh. Sorry but I don't remember you." Sasuke shook his head.

"My father is the chief medical officer at this hospital and asked me to check on you, since the medical staff is a little overloaded with the exam students." Sasuke thought this was odd since the other doctor had just finished examining him an hour ago but pushed it to the back of his mind. Kabuto did the usual routine in checking his vitals, with the second objective to see if they curse mark had been placed on him. He frowned as he discovered lacking evidence that the mark had ever existed on his body.

His master would not be pleased.

While he was checking Sasuke's neck he noticed a scar creeping up from under his dressing. Kabuto had looked at Sasuke's personal records earlier and it had indicated that he didn't have any previous scars even after his mission to wave. When he examined the new scar it took him by surprise at the size of it. It started at his neck and covered his back completely. The scaring resembled electrical burns found on people who were hit with an electrical attack or struck by lightning. With what he could tell the burn marks stretched onto his arms and legs as well. He would probably need to do tests, and report to his absent master on the results. but he had one task to finish.

"That will do." Kabuto said as he scribbled some notes onto the paper he was carrying. "I just need a sample of your blood."

When he was out of Sasuke's line of sight, Kabuto's smile turned sinister as he pulled out a syringe containing a black substance. With a quick jab he injected Sasuke with the substance at the base of his neck. As dark marks started to form at the injection site, Sasuke cried out in pain before finally passing out on the bed. Chuckling Kabuto jotted down some more notes before leaving. As he passed the door he removed a seal that stopped sound from escaping the room. He faded into the bussy hospital leaving a marked covered Sasuke in the bed. He never noticed the eyes that were watching him the entire time.

* * *

><p>Deep in the forest of death a dark orb pulses for a moment before Orochimaru just drops out of the void. Coughing and gagging he spat up a dark substance that was quickly absorbed into the ground. The first thing that he thought of was of the person who had gotten in his way. After he had finished his plans in Konoha, he would hunt him down and enjoy making him suffer. But first he had a new body to check.<p>

* * *

><p>Max: Ah amnesia. Such a useful tool. (chuckles darkly) also to make note my parings are decided with a R.N.G. Btw. I was doing a little random research and found out that soldier pills were real. They're illegal now too many reasons why. They were manufactured in WWII and used by all sides.<p>

Quick rant.

I don't understand why so many people think that orange is a bad color for a ninja. Now before you flame me, or attempt to, here is my reasoning. There are animals in nature, deadly, that are naturally colored orange. Several of them are successful predators whose only major threat are humans. Example the Felidae family. This family is one of the most well-known predators! You wouldn't know it was there until it was too late. And that's one example of a land predator.

End rant

Till next time. Take care.


End file.
